


Wounds

by Nalyra



Series: A blackish red hue [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wounds dressed, some remade, some reopened.</p><p>Our Murder Husbands have found each other again and settle in.<br/>Probably a bit more fluffy than before but then they have been separated for a long time.<br/>Smut :)</p><p>>> If you haven't, start with Baptism (pt 1 of this series), I do think it's necessary for character development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make a header for this. Why? I have no idea :P

The lake is just big enough to swim across in a few minutes, and Will watches Hannibal cross it with strong strokes, his muscles dancing under the surface of water and skin. He sips his coffee, sitting in the already hot sun on the veranda, impatiently tapping his foot, annoyed that the wound in his side still prevents him from joining Hannibal - who has been rather adamant about it, though Will suspects an ulterior motive, after all their anniversary is only a week away now and they are both looking forward to it. Emily jumps around in the sandy green, barking, waiting for Hannibal to come back out. Will grins, feeling warmth spread through his soul.

They have settled into the pre furnished house quite comfortably by now, a sleek and yet rather nondescript four wheeler car parked in front, next to the two heavy black bikes Will insisted on. He really has a taste for them now he reflects wryly. He turns back to the Mac they got on one of the initial shopping trips, their internet connection out here via satellite and therefore sometimes heavy on Wills nerves, the initial time gap a strong reminder of being outside of glass fibre civilization. Or civilization generally, though that is very much to Wills liking just now.  
'Tattle Crime' is still speculating what happened after the failed capture and the details Freddie has have Will guessing that she probably employed some of the same tactics as with Zeller all these years back. Well, good for her. The details Freddie -seems- to have stop at the last caravan trade in, speculation looking for more of the same. So, maybe, just maybe they haven't found the volkswagen bus yet... Will grins, the fact that it broke down in the middle of nowhere now quite a plus.

He looks up at the sound of steps, one of their hired stable hands walking by, waving, getting into his car and driving off. So the horses and their respective stables have been taken care off as well. Will takes another sip, looking over at the paddock beyond the helicopter pad, where the two thoroughbreds are grazing. The horses were part of the deal, 'leftovers' from the previous, broke owner.  
Will clicks his tongue, watching Hannibal come out of the water, finally, calling Emily from between Hannibals feet with a small whistle. She has really grown in the weeks they've been here, and is pretty good with the commands by now, apparently very intelligent. He scratches her between her ears when she trots over, tongue out, for all intents and purposes the happiest dog on earth.  
Hannibal comes over as well and bends down, his wet cold lips pushing Wills apart, and Will opens to him, softly moaning. Hannibal draws back slowly and then deliberately shakes himself, showering Will with water droplets and Will yells at him, only half in jest. Hannibal grins and flops down in the other seat, steals a sip of coffee and even refrains from making a face at Wills sugar. It’s a brand new behaviorism he exhibits since they managed to escape to South Africa together, and one that Will values above probably all else. Hannibal is trying. Big time. Will smirks and scratches Hannibals apology between the ears again, Emily happily throwing her head back. He sighs and snatches his coffee cup back, before he turns back to slightly more important matters.

„So… I know your finances, at least the ones back then in Amsterdam. And, I’m guessing Chiyo took good care of them? Still, all of this must have taken a toll… We should probably start to earn our keep?“

Hannibal raises his eyebrows, considering, and takes a while to answer, stealing Wills coffee again.

„There are still sufficient funds. But I am curious - what did you have in mind, beloved?“

Will grins, shrugging. He smirks, self deprecatingly.

„Well, I just can’t see us playing house forever, you know. And, as crazy as that sounds, I liked profiling for Freddie… and executing judgement so to speak. Though we would probably need to… broaden our range. Location wise.“

Hannibal tilts his head, watching Will like a hawk.

„Miss Lounds called you a vigilante. I must admit, I was yet again an avid reader when you cooperated. Is this something you aspire to?“

Will sighs, his brows drawing together, gaze far out over the lake and towards the distant mountains. 

„Not… really. But I think we have established by now, that I… feel good doing bad things to bad people.“

He stops and calmly levels Hannibal with his gaze, eyes and mind clear.

„And I think I can admit now, that it’s a feeling I like. I wanna feel it again.“

Hannibal lowers his head a fraction, his voice deep, amused and aroused.

„And who am I to argue with this, mylimasis.“

Will grins and then snatches his cup back, and swallows down the last of the coffee, chuckling at Hannibals deliberately put on face of disappointment.

_________________

 

Will proposes that they both get their helicopter and flight licenses when they sit down for lunch, the morning spent with ordering things online, and working the horses a bit on the long.  
Lunch consists of a small lamb and fruit salad that has Will salivating, the meat incredible and from the next farm over. Hannibal chews for a moment, watching his face intently and then adds that they would need an airstrip and a plane then as well. And a helicopter, Hannibals eyes almost glowing with the prospect, a hidden interest discovered apparently.  
Will gapes at him and then shakes his head, though knowing a lost discussion when he encounters one, Hannibal positively giddy. Well, for a distinctive gentleman. Hannibal smirks and Will pragmatically looks up aviation courses for them after noon. 

Hannibal checks the stitches that late afternoon, Will sitting on the kitchen counter, Hannibal standing in front of him, finally happy with the progress the healing has taken.

„I will take the stitches out tomorrow. The irritation will take another few days then, I believe you can take up small exercises next week.“

„Finally…“

Hannibal looks up, smirking wryly.

„It would have healed faster if we had not ripped it open again and again.“

He trails his eyes over the numerous scars on Wills upper body, some of the defensive wounds of his time in Bahia Blanca already silvery against his skin, a few of them even visible when Will wears t-shirts. 

„Will you let me order us some body armor if we go out for the hunt? As much as I admit that I like to see you in blood, beloved, I feel myself… uneasy seeing these.“

Will grins slyly, his expression showing his own darkness for a moment. He raises Hannibals head with his fingers under his jaw until their eyes meet.

„You only feel uneasy because they were made in your absence. And without your control.“

He can feel Hannibals swallow against his fingers, his eyes going dark with anger, at the perps and at himself. Will watches with rapt fascination as the dark eclipses the red, mixing with arousal as it always does when he observes Will, triggering his own. Hannibal traces his fingers over the skin he just traced with his eyes and sighs deeply.

„Yes.“

Wills grin fades, and he lets his own darkness fully show, the antlers breaking free, suspending them in time and space, lifting them above common morality and expectations, suspended on devotion. His voice is a dark whisper, deadly serious.

„So - redo them on our anniversary. Make them ours.“

Hannibals breath hitches and his fingers still on Wills skin, his gaze flicking up to Wills and then back down, to his torso and arms. He licks his lips and Will exhales a shuddering breath. Hannibals whisper is tinged with awe.

„You keep forcing me with tenderness and blood and wildness. I feel as if I do not deserve you.“

Will swallows tightly, his own whisper raw.

„Oh, trust me, we deserve each other perfectly.“

He smiles sharply, sees the echo twitch around Hannibals mouth before Hannibal continues, his fingers once more tracing lightly across the silvery and red lines.

„Did you know, Alana was quite disappointed that you removed, or better altered the Verger branding when they checked my body upon admissal to prison. I believe it is one of the reasons why they made up that… lie.“

Will swallows, closing his eyes. His voice is almost inaudible.

„Why did you believe them, Hannibal. I… know why you did what you did after, but… why did you believe them? Or pretend to?“

Hannibal is silent for a long time, his fingers still on Wills skin, eyes lowered. When he speaks his voice is haunted.

„I am a killer, Will. I have killed many, many times and yet, killing you… terrified me. Beyond a rational thought. Believing them was easier than confronting those feelings. Frederic even employed actors and forgery specialists to taunt me with pictures of you and… her. “

Hannibal falls silent and Will draws him forward after a moment, Hannibals head falling to Wills chest, breath warm against his sternum. Wills voice is soft after a moment.

„I’m not going to ask that of you again. Next time they catch up to us, we’ll go down together. I’m not going back to prison.“

He sighs through his nose, pushing Hannibal back slightly to look at his eyes. He traces along Hannibals cheekbone softly.

„Let’s make sure they don’t catch up. Please.“


	2. Chapter 2

It’s late that night, Wills head on Hannibals chest, both slightly floating on a haze of wine, when he broaches the subject once more, carefully, the need to get this out outweighing other concerns.

„I’m pretty sure you were very pissed when they put that … pig ‚Miggs‘ on your floor. Sorry about that.“

Hannibal stills for a moment, before he answers, his tone very dry.

„Ah. I had wondered whether Jack had managed to think of that on his own.“

Will snorts, playing with Hannibals chest hair.

„Nope, sorry. They came to my poor lonely self for every fucking step of the way…“

He sighs, nestling more deeply into Hannibals neck. 

„You know, I bartered for them to call me by my real name as one of the first rewards for my cooperation… Alana was very suspicious.“

Hannibal chuckles, his voice warm yet calculating.

„I would assume so. How was she?“

Will hums, considering.

„Accepting. Slowly. We… managed to arrange a cease fire.“

Hannibal pushes his head back, pulling softly on Wills hair until he can look him in his eyes. He raises his eyebrows, an indulgent smile playing at his lips.

„Impressive… what a vicious boy you are.“

Will catches on right away, shaking his head, his expression firm.

„No, Hannibal. It stands.“

Hannibal narrows his eyes, his gaze cold.

„She lied to me, kept you from me, made us both lose almost a year of our possible time together.“

Will narrows his own eyes, his tone insistent.

„She also negotiated with me, made sure I survived and eventually, though unintentionally, gave me the means to set us free. And I bet she was extra polite when she visited you.“

He raises up on one elbow, his tone brooking no argument.

„We will not hunt her down.“

He watches the shadows race across Hannibals face. When Hannibal speaks, it is with grudging acceptance.

„What about Jack?“

Will smiles wryly and settles back down. He speaks directly at Hannibals throat, nipping in between words.

„Jack is as deep in this as we are. Especially after yet another trainee ‚happening‘. He will not be able to accept our disappearance. He will come to us. Eventually.“

______________________

 

The samurai armor and several crates more arrive two days later, the stamps on the crate detailing a history of shipping at least twice around the planet. Will shakes his head, trailing his fingers over the blue stitches on the armor lightly. His voice is tinged with awed amusement.

„One of your ancestors wore this?“

„Of my aunts side, yes. I always found peace and acceptance in the japanese traditions.“

Will hums, and then reaches passed the armor, pulling out the tassled horns, laughing when he remembers their discussion about that specific item. 

„God, they really are very kinky.“

He snorts, tracing the ridges slowly, a blush creeping into his face. Hannibal grins at him and then bends over and nips playfully at his ear for an instant before he goes back to unpacking.  
Will just has to ask.

„How did Chiyo do this?“

Hannibal chuckles, rummaging around, checking the frames of the paintings for damage.

„Apparently, there was a fire and all the items in storage were destroyed, just as I escaped. A pity really, quite a lot of priceless items among them.“

Will shakes his head, his eyes falling onto the ‚Leda and the swan‘ painting, shaking his head more insistently.

„Oh, no, we’re not putting that up over the dining table. And no little skulls and horns everywhere either. I’m fine with you decorating our bedroom, but you will refrain from branding our home as serial killer central.“

Hannibal levels him with a gaze of mock hurt, but catches on right away, both of them pretty much in sync again these days.

„So I may invite company?“

Will sighs, though he is chuckling.

„I just -know- you would wither and die without your dinner parties. Though only from time to time, Hannibal. We can’t raise too much interest. Oh, and no cannibal puns. I’m serious. Not one.“


	3. Chapter 3

There is a suit on the bed on their anniversary when Will returns from his shower in the morning, Hannibal nowhere to be seen. Of course. Will grins and traces his fingers over the sleek material, a light blue gray shiny color. He breathes out slowly, his skin itching. He traces the scars on his upper torso for a moment, already wanting this particular release as well. He grins wryly, clicking his tongue and shaking his head at himself. 

He puts the suit on, the cufflinks next to it a brushed platinum to go with his ring and Will snorts, shaking his head again. Pretentious bastard. He combs his still wet curls with his hands, knowing that Hannibal likes them unruly, no matter how he may pretend otherwise. As well as a slight beard burn in -some- places. 

He steps out and into their kitchen, finding Hannibal waiting for him in a black suit with a glass of cheap whiskey. He offers it to him, voice rough with emotion, gaze already hungry, gliding over him like a velvety weight, suffocating and freeing in equal measure. 

„I wanted to start the new anniversary how you ended the last. I… ignored the last. But I think I am right when I say that this is what you did?“

Will snorts softly and then smirks wryly, taking the glass silently, toasting and throwing it back in one motion. His voice is gravelly, the alcohol burning its way down his throat.

„Yeah. Just like that.“

Hannibal smiles sadly and then follows suit, savoring the cheap liquor for a moment before swallowing it down. He reaches for another bottle and refills their glasses. Will takes it with raised eyebrows, listening closely to the undertones in Hannibals voice.

„This is a 18-year old special reserve whiskey. I will accept nothing less from this moment on in this house. And as a memory.“

Will has to stomp on the impulse to roll his eyes, knowing Hannibal is trying. Still, rather… pretentious. Again. Well, he knew that when he married he reflects drily.

Hannibal takes the tumbler from him when he finishes, the alcohol already making Wills head buzz, not quite used to such an amount at such an early hour anymore. And without any food to add. He steps close and draws Will close, ignoring the crinkling of the suit. Will tilts his head up in expectations of a kiss and starts when he hears the horn outside. Hannibal grins and steps back, his eyes dark and glittering, taking his hand, offering him a croissant with the other.

„Come, mylimasis, we have a double date today.“

Will looks at him, excited for the day but there is a small ball of dread in his stomach that he just cannot shake. He takes a bite of the croissant, resigning himself to waiting.

_________________

 

The helicopter, with a rented pilot for once Will cannot help but notice, takes them to Port Elizabeth in just over two hours. It is a quiet flight, at least with the headphones on, Will somewhat sad they didn’t take Emily with them and slightly uneasy with the whole situation.

They land in the suburbs, and take a cab downtown, and Hannibal takes Will to lunch in a fancy restaurant. Will is practically vibrating by then, his mind in overdrive since the morning, no real chance to talk to Hannibal since then.  
Still, food is probably a good idea. He shoots annoyed glances at Hannibal who just ignores him, chatting away on the history of the town, deliberately caught up in his own game. Will grinds his teeth for a moment, remembering his own request for no more games. Oh, he will make sure Hannibal regrets this. Though that is probably part of the game as well.   
Hannibal takes Will shopping afterwards, some upper class boutiques and little harbor shops, Will smiling his most charming smile while inwardly seething. Finally, at 4pm, Hannibal clicks his tongue and turns to him after receiving a text, face a vicious mask of happiness.

„I believe it is time for our double date, beloved.“

He turns and Will has no other option than to follow him, down the harbor, down the pier, into a little restaurant with an awesome view over the ocean. Hannibal exchanges a few words with the waiter and the man points towards the back in a private alcove. Wills heart takes up a fast staccato beat. Hannibal draws a deep breath and turns to Will, his voice amused.

„Still the same perfume she used when Mason used to abuse her. I would have thought she would change it.“

Wills vision tunnels in. 

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

He quietly follows Hannibal towards the little alcove, his heart beating in his throat. He has to remind himself to give Hannibal the benefit of a doubt. Goddammit.  
Hannibal holds the separator curtain open for him and Will steps in, gaze lowered, seating himself in the sudden quiet, his mind mirroring their terror perfectly. 

He looks up and tries for a smile, flashing his gaze around the table, at once relieved and troubled by Morgans absence. Hannibal takes the seat next to him, smiling, the silence stifling. Margot takes her glass and drains it and Will raises his eyebrows, feeling strangely akin to her. Hannibal reaches over and squeezes his hand before he addresses Alana, who is frozen in her seat, her accusing gaze on Will.

„Hello Alana, Margot. How nice of you to take your vacation here.“

He stops, addressing the waiter, ordering some wine for them, Will fervently wishing for something stronger. Hannibal continues after he leaves.

„I must admit, I had not… thought we would meet again so… soon.“

Margot chimes in her voice dripping with sarcasm, fiddling with the stem of her glass.

„Oh yeah, that other hotel being booked out suddenly and then the travel agency offering us exactly this little resort at the coast. What a coincidence.“

Will snorts and then closes his eyes, shaking his head, feeling all three gazes upon him. Hannibal breaks the silence, his voice amused.

„Indeed. I… have come to talk to you about judgement.“

Alana tone is icy, not exactly caring for decorum anymore.

„Oh yes, Hannibal, how high and mighty of you. Please, enlighten us.“

Will smirks, his expression vicious, his eyes opening to watch her. The waiter comes by, bringing the wine and they all wait until they can grasp the wine glass for support. It makes Will grin again wryly. Strange, the things that amuse him these days. He uses the small lull to ask about what makes him feel most uncomfortable, his tone soft.

„Where is Morgan?“

It’s Margot who answers, obviously not caring for the non verbal warning Alana tries to convey, her tone carefully reflecting boredom. 

„With his grandma. Alanas side. He should learn about some simple life as well.“

„Good for him.“

Wills answer is honest though he wonders about growing up in Long Island being the simple life. He shrugs internally, conceding that at -this- table nothing is simple. So Long Island might as well be - at least in comparison.

Alana tone is vicious.

„What do you want, Hannibal? Or is this Wills idea.“

Hannibal smiles softly, tries to cover her hand but she draws it back with a quick motion. Hannibal continues on, undisturbed. 

„No, he did not know. But he is the reason we are here.“

Wills head tilts towards Hannibal slowly, listening intently. Easy now. Hannibal smirks at him softly and then addresses Alana again, his tone utterly serious.

„I, or better we, are here to offer an extended cease fire. I … have come to the conclusion that judgement has been served already and further… incarnations are not necessary. We will refrain if you do as well.“

Margot leans forward, her face showing her confusion clearly, tapping her forefinger on the table for emphasis. 

„But we have already called off the ransom?“

Will keeps looking at Hannibal, his breath short. Hannibal smiles at him, a real smile this time, reaching his eyes, flicking his eyes at Margot for a moment before returning them to Wills.

„Yes and I appreciate that. However, what I offer now surpasses this. If you refrain from helping authorities in our case from now on, you have my word that we will leave you alone and, if you so wish, you can call on our help if needed.“

Alana snaps at him.

„Oh yes, Hannibal, you would just love that, wouldn’t you? After all, your judgment has already been executed by your little lamb.“

Will draws himself up a bit, his neck prickling, but Hannibal is extremely calm.

„One never knows when one needs the help of less… official methods. And there have been many new discoveries in genome therapy. I’m offering you my resources and expertise in a bid for a cure in addition to… other help.“

Will is stumped. He tries to hide it with a big swallow of wine, a move he sees echoed by Margot. He lightly toasts her when she puts the glass down and she shakes her head and snorts. Well, whatever their life is now, it’s NOT uneventful.

Alana voice is a whisper, unbelieving. Will cannot blame her.

„Why would you do that.“

Hannibal deliberates for a moment and then takes a sip of his wine and reaches for Wills left wrist slowly and Will lets him tug it across the table. Hannibal undoes the cuff links and pushes the shirt back, exposing the scarred branding on it. Will swallows but lets him, his heart beating hard in his chest.

„Have you ever wondered what this represents? You must have seen it when you had him under your care. Though the lines were cleaner then.“

Alana shakes her head, silent, her big blue eyes watching intently. Hannibal continues, never taking his eyes off Wills wrist.

„It is the symbol of a fantasy creature of my own doing and Wills creation, planted carelessly, thinking myself so clever back then. Wills mind managed to see through me right away, even though his consciousness refused to, at least back then.“

Hannibal pauses and traces the lines, three pairs of eyes following his fingers. Will swallows, his fingers twitching.

„I have made many mistakes, Alana. Some, I have learned from. I will not risk this, ever again. Will wants me to honor the cease fire. Therefore, this is my gift to him.“

Will is speechless, his breath coming in quiet gasps. He sees something silvery flash down Margots face from the corner of his eyes and Alanas dumb struck expression beyond the center of his focus, Hannibals eyes. They are crinkled, deep dark red and Will wants to kiss him so badly he can taste that desire on his tongue, feel it in his bones. He is frozen to the spot though, not quite believing. 

Hannibal chuckles at him though his words address Alana. 

„Someone will contact you with information how to contact us, if needed. Any word to the authorities and the deal is off.“

Hannibal breaks their gaze to look at Alana directly, his gaze amused. 

„That does not count Jack in. You may talk to him on… vague matters as you wish.“

Her tone is still sarcastic though hope bleeds through, as it has a tendency to do, even if ill-timed or inappropriate. 

„Will you kill him?“

Will sighs trough his nose and joins in, secure in his answer though his voice trembles slightly. 

„No. But he may die with us.“

Alana nods, the distinction not lost on her. She shoots a look at Margot who refills her glass silently, also refilling Wills after a quick check. Wills lips twitch. 

They all take a deep swig, the silence relieved but weird, until Margot breaks it, her voice beyond dry, addressing Will, raising a pretty eyebrow, expression sly. 

„So. Did he at least offer you some chocolate before he claimed your virginity?“

Will gapes at her and then starts to laugh ferociously, half hiding his blushing face behind his hand. Hannibal sniffs haughtily and pretends to ignore them. Alana looks at them all, her only comment viciously sarcastic. 

„Really?!“

Will once more can’t quite blame her. But he feels too good to care.


	5. Chapter 5

They leave Alana and Margot there, the parting -almost- friendly after all that wine, the helicopter flight back rushing by in a swirl of drunken impressions, Hannibals hand the only thing grounding him in the here and now.  
He excuses himself for a moment when they reach the house, cuddling Emily, who jumps up and down his leg and then feeds her quickly and locks himself in the bathroom. 

It is already late, the day a blur of high and lows, making Will ache with feeling. He undresses himself slowly, folding the suit and shirt carefully away, tracing the silver and red lines, gaze riveted to them in the mirror. He drops his head back and breathes deeply, and then reaches for the scented lubricant in the drawer, knowing Hannibal will be aware of what he did right away. His lips twitch in a grin, and he carefully prepares himself until he can comfortably use three fingers, his body already way ahead of himself, remembering quite happily apparently, as he is more than half hard already. He sighs quietly, grinning to himself and then pulls out, washing his hands. He looks into the mirror, the man there exuding a quiet strength he would have never guessed at a few years back. He smiles at himself and turns, going to meet Hannibal naked.

Hannibal is waiting for him in their bedroom, still dressed, the bed prepared with a washable yet beautiful spread, the scalpel glinting in the low light on the night stand. Will walks over to him and sees Hannibals nostrils flare, sees his gaze turn rapidly dark. Will walks right up to his chest, the sleek material pressing against his own, and tilts his face up, waiting, his hands lightly on Hannibals waist. Hannibal moans quietly and then lowers his head in a kiss that feels like a benediction, soft and pure.  
Will opens eyes he doesn’t remember closing and smiles very softly before he walks back and lays himself on the bed, spreading his arms, crossing his ankles, the pose intentional. He can tell Hannibal understands quite well when he swallows and turns away jerkily, his movements carefully controlled again when he folds his jacket away and puts it on the chair. He hesitates and Wills voice is loud in the quiet though he keeps it low.

„All of it. Nothing between us.“

Hannibal nods and undresses quietly, walking over and crawling over Will silently when he is done, staring down into Wills eyes. He licks his lips and then bends down to lick softly at the soft skin at the corners of Wills eyes, making them both moan, the effect this has heavy and hot between them. Hannibal hums, his voice gravelly.

„Do you still wish to do this?“

Will tilts his face up, licks at Hannibals jaw with the tip of his tongue.

„Yes… and redo them all. Don’t stop. Please.“

Hannibal swallows and traces Wills jaw with his left forefinger, intense and focused. Will raises his eyes to his and lets the darkness take over, sees the twirling swirl of it behind Hannibals eyes, answering his own. He bows his back when Hannibal straightens up, closing his eyes. The first cut is on his pectorals, Wills voice a breathless whisper, absorbing the trail of fire, knowing Hannibal only redoes them shallowly, the blood barely a trickle. 

„That one was a drug dealer in a back alley..“

There is a slight pause, then the fire touches his arm. 

„A gang member, trying to rob me, down in Miami.“

A fiery trail flares up, crossing the dragons scar on his shoulder.

„Someone wanting to kill me for cash.“

Hannibal moans quietly above him, no doubt watching the red refine him. There is a pause and the next one is on his leg, sensation shooting up into his groin.

„Ahhh, a stupid little street gang member, in some back alley, trying to sell drugs to kids.“

Will is breathing heavily now, not caring to mask his reactions. The smell of copper is heavy in the air, Hannibals arousal rests hot against his stomach. He smiles, reciting the origins of the next few cuts in quick succession, following the shallow slashes. 

Hannibal leaves the failed defensive wounds for last, the scalpel only scratching the surface on his lower arms. Will moans deeply when he is done, licking his lips, his voice shaking.

„Three gang members, trying to kill me for my suit I guess after I came from speaking to Clarice. I used only my hands, then.“

Hannibal speaks for the first time in many minutes, his voice raw.

„It was intimate.“

Will grins sharply, though waveringly. He shakes his head, a tear escaping his eyes. 

„I… couldn’t feel it then. I only felt the need to… end the pain.“

He swallows, fingers twitching, sticky already in some places. He draws his brows together, recounting, knowing only one is missing now. He exhales, arching a bit up, offering this specific space. Hannibal traces the scar there for a moment, so close to his heart and to the smile, in fact right in-between, and Will waits patiently, knowing Hannibal can see by the way it healed that the knife only glanced off his rib just so. That he had been very lucky, then. Will opens his eyes, the first time since they started and Hannibals eyes snap to his, wide and haunted, aroused and terrified, elated and dangerous, loving and hating, needing and frenzied. 

The cut is deeper than the rest when it comes and Will snarls quietly, his eyes never leaving Hannibals. Hannibal bows down in slow motion, his face pushing into the blood, moaning brokenly, trembling against Will. Will feels his tongue push deep and he arches up beneath him, the pain mixing with iridescent arousal.

Hannibal rises slightly, his face dripping and red and Will rears up, his arms pulling Hannibal down, searching his mouth, sharing, biting, licking, moaning, a flurry of movement, teeth clashing, needing. Will pulls his legs up just as Hannibal moves a bit down, mouths never separating and he yells into Hannibals mouth when Hannibal claims him without further ado, spearing him open, his body not quite prepared but remembering, remembering so well. He groans, Hannibal eating his sounds, hands on his head, and Will draws his legs up more, locking them, his arms holding onto Hannibals shoulders for dear life.  
Hannibal stills above him and Will hisses with the burning sensation, Hannibal biting his upper lip at the sound, powering into him once, and Will snarls, Hannibals chest on his chafing his wounds an exquisite pleasured agony. Will throws his head back, his ‚finally‘ echoed by a small laugh of Hannibals. He rolls his hips against Hannibal, enjoying the burn, the soft unconscious sounds the action forces from Hannibal. Hannibal pushes himself up and takes Wills legs and bends him up and Will tries to brace himself, this being something he is remembering quite well indeed.  
And still, the staccato pushes rob him of breath and voice, helplessly holding on, right there, right there, perfectly timed and he gives himself over to it, opening his mouth in divine rapture, and Hannibal growls at him, using all his force to slam down, again, again, again and then Will shatters, Hannibal bending down and swallowing his scream and Will can feel him grin and if he wasn’t so blissed out right now he would have kicked his ass. Or something. 

Hannibal chuckles breathlessly against him and Will realizes with a groan that he didn’t come yet, eagerly anticipating and dreading what’s to come now.  
Hannibal pulls out and lightly touches Wills hip and Will follows the suggestion without further prompting, turning onto his stomach, feeling rather empty suddenly, limbs heavy. Hannibal enters him again, Will moaning deeply when they are finally connected again. Hannibal pushes his right hand under Wills chest, resting against his heart, bloody from the wound instantly, the left hand linking fingers with Wills left, their rings touching, movements soft now, quiet. It’s torturously slow now, and Will would sell his soul to stay in this moment, oversensitive as he is, yet that only means he can feel it more, Hannibals breath at the side of his throat, lips gliding over the sweaty skin there, hands linked, hips rolling against each other. Will is breathless and constantly mewling, helplessly convulsing under Hannibal with a snarl as Hannibal buries his head in Wills neck and stills, riding the convulsions, pulsing finally deep within Will, marking him intimately. 

It takes an eternity to find his voice again, raw from the sounds Hannibal drew from him, but when he finally speaks the words encompass everything.

„Thank you.“

Hannibal chuckles, still plastered to his back though he has withdrawn some time ago. His voice is soft, nosing contently through Wills hair. 

„I meant what I said today. In your words, ‚I will not fuck this up again‘, Will.“

Will exhales a shuddering breath and squeezes Hannibals hand, smiling through tears.


	6. Chapter 6

He calls Freddie from a payphone after 4 months of helicopter training with their own fucking …. air wolf as far as Will is concerned though the teacher assures him that they are quite a bit slower than that fictional helicopter. Whatever. Will isn’t quite sure he believes her. He really likes the ‚normal plane‘ flying lessons better, even though he knows the plane is even faster.  
Freddie picks up after the fourth ring.

„Hello Freddie.“

The line is silent for a beat then Will can hear her smile, sees her face flashing before his eyes, smiling broadly, red hair flaming.

„Mr. Graham-Lecter. A welcome though unanticipated pleasure, if you catch my drift.“

Will chuckles, his tone indulgent.

„Call me Will. And I do.“

Freddie tone is almost honest, the sarcasm almost undetectable. Almost.

„Why thank you, Will. Whatever can I do for you?“

He chuckles quietly, his tone amused.

„Would you like to continue our… disrupted agreement? I think the disagreement has been resolved and… there might be a higher profile available now, if you are interested.“

Freddie clicks her tongue, her tone amused, cutting right to the chase. 

„Well, well, Will, this is interesting to hear. Supposing I was interested, where would I need to contact my… colleagues?“

Easy now. He chooses his words very carefully.

„Well, one could say south of europe across the big water? With some… forewarning if possible.“

Freddies tone is sly.

„A very comfortable range. Very well, Will, I will see what I can do. Should I use the same addresses as before?“

Will grins, unseen. 

„Yes. Please do.“

He waits a beat and adds silently.

„There will be no reoccurrence, I promise.“

He doesn’t need to add of what. There is a beat of silence and then the click, and Will hangs up, smirking. Well, then, that was that.

____________________

 

The first case waits for them after they return from the celebration of their respective private piloting licenses, Hannibal insisting on it, both rather drunk and giddy, Emily panting and jumping between them, having walked back from the little restaurant carrying quite decent local food half an hour away.  
Will takes out his mobile at the chime, grinning at the email, relayed via a complicated forwarding system and containing information on… He swallows, his throat tight, fingers twitching, Hannibal watching him with knowing eyes. He raises his head, throwing the mobile to Hannibal, grinning. 

„Looks like we will try out our new licenses soon.“

Hannibal looks at him and then purposefully bumps into him, making Will laugh freely. Hannibal raises a hand and draws it through the hair at Wills temple, definitely greying now, a move that is becoming a habit. Wills smile melts into a deep affectionate smirk, bordering on need and then Hannibal drops his hand and leans over, whispering.

„Race you.“

Will throws his head back and laughs gutturally, and then sprints after him, tackling him to the ground in front of their door, rolling in the dust, Emily barking at them, until he has Hannibal beneath him, kneeling above him, though he is under the distinct impression that Hannibal lets him do so. Well maybe.  
Will stills, grinning and then sobers, his expression turning wistful, his hands caressing Hannibals throat softly.

„Did you know, I hallucinated I was hitting you and the Wendigo when I killed Randall? It was never him I unleashed my fury on…“

Hannibal hums, stretching his neck, pushing his throat further into Wills hands.

„The Wendigo?“

Wills expression shifts, a dark slyness mixing with the wistfulness.

„Well, the Ravenstag is the symbol for our relationship, the Wendigo was the symbol for the killer I was hunting…“

Hannibal chuckles, slightly breathless beneath his softly squeezing hands, eyes glittering with mirth and curiosity. 

„How did that materialize in your mind?“

Will licks his lips, traces his eyes along Hannibals features, his thumbs stroking Hannibals adams apple softly.

„It wore your features, pitch black, its antlers strutting out proud and free, a gaunt appearance, skin stretching over its bones. I… envisioned it having sex with Alana.“

Hannibal raises an eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

„It? Or me, as well?“

Will tilts his head, considering, remembering.

„I kissed Margot and I closed my eyes and it was Alana, who turned to you. I could see you kiss her… and then you turned and looked at me and I… I saw the Wendigo.“

Hannibal clicks his tongue, his gaze teasing and yet tinged with awe. 

„And it took us another 4 years… imagine that.“

Will snorts, lightly shifting his weight and bends down, hovering his lips over Hannibals. He breathes with him, enjoying the closeness and then draws back, standing up, offering his hand.

„Shower with me?“

Hannibal grabs his hand and pulls himself up, puts the mobile aside and then picks Will up in a fireman grip and walks swiftly to the little landing stage they had installed and throws them both into the lake. Will twists and turns, pushing him under, both grappling for dominance, Hannibals lips finding Wills after a breathless moment, their underwater dance turning to something else instantly. 

Will breaks and pushes to the surface, gasping for air, Hannibal following and then they’re kissing again, movements heavy in their clothes, goosebumps erupting all over their skin from the cold, the only thing warm their mouths. Will pushes until they reach a boulder at the edge, pressing Hannibal against it.

It’s slow, grinding against each other, hands on each others faces, tracing features, the cold water sobering and yet doing nothing to cool their ardor. Will leads their dance this time, movements getting more forceful with every thrust, more wild, some bordering on brutal, secure in the knowledge that Hannibal can and will take it, desires, needs and craves it, just as he does. Will pulls Hannibals head back and bites at his cartoid as he comes, a warm impression of sensation between them, the bite triggering Hannibal to follow, baring his throat further, moaning deeply. Will continues nipping the skin there, aware of the amount of trust this demands of Hannibal. He chuckles after another shudder of coldness runs through him, pulling back, looking at Hannibal who wears an expression of serene relaxation. 

„How about a -hot- shower now?“

Hannibal groans and then nods, stealing a quick kiss, and finally moves, following Will out of the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Will peruses the email later, fingers drumming lightly on the table, excitement settling in his gut. He looks up when Hannibal walks in, wearing a bathrobe, toweling his hair.

„Cairo, apparently. A trafficker ring. This should be easy.“

Hannibal leans down over him, quietly checking the information. He smirks, a calculating look entering his eyes. 

„We will need to take the jet. Time to prepare, mylimasis.“

Wills heart skips a beat.

____________________

 

The flight to Cairo is rather uneventful. Almost 8 hours of checking the instruments and drinking coffee. They stay as low as they can, watching africa below them through the clouds, using a private airfield to land, just outside the city lines, cash ensuring their privacy. They stay in the plane for a few hours, sleeping in shifts, preferring it to a hotel, the little jet quite comfortably equipped to their needs.  
It’s late in the evening when they leave the plane, clothed in nondescript tan clothes, the muezzin calling for prayer, taking a cab downtown.  
Hannibal insisted on some soft body armor, answering Wills unasked question with the comment that he would like to keep the rest of Wills skin intact to be able to treasure the scars more. Will raises an eyebrow at that but refrains from commenting, putting the armor on without further ado.

The streets are still full and they make their way towards their goal slowly from where the cab dropped them off, close to the main market.  
Will falls a bit into himself, changing his gait, Hannibal following a few feet after, watching. Will knocks at the door their contact confirmed as the headquarters of this trafficker ring and puts on a mask of frightened confusion, trying for guileless, lost tourist. He raises his hand, lets the very expensive wrist watch glint for a moment, keeps babbling on, the man at the door narrowing his eyes, darting his gaze up and down the little street. If it can be called such, the width not even enough to ride through. Will is ushered in and the moment the door is supposed to close behind him Hannibal puts his foot down between, steel capped shoes preventing the closure, Will dropping the behavior, blade clicking open in his pocket.  
He hears a cracking sound, the man behind him dropping to the floor, neck broken, Hannibal drawing himself up like the menace he is. Will grins darkly and then darts sideways, the shots missing him by inches and he jumps towards the shooter, snarling, pushing the gun up, his knife going deep into the mans stomach, seeing Hannibal whirl towards the other two men, stumbling to their feet from drinking tea in a corner. He takes the gun and shoots the man raising a gun at Hannibal, the other quite effectively subdued by Hannibal, another broken neck following.

Will pants heavily, swallowing, elation following the adrenaline, and he drops his head back, breathing deeply for a moment. Hannibal comes over, smirking, ghosting a kiss on his lips before turning towards the door in the back, listening closely for a moment and then holding three fingers up.  
There is shouting behind it now and Will grins darkly. He checks the gun and cleans the knife perfunctory on his pants, indicating the door with a little bow. Hannibal eyes crinkle and he kicks it in, dropping to the floor in one swift movement, Will taking two men out with the gun, Hannibal pushing himself up right away and throwing his knife at a third, who is running at them, stopped by the impact with eyes wide in disbelief.  
Suddenly it’s eerily quiet, only the gurgling sounds of the dying heard, and Will closes his eyes, safe in the knowledge that Hannibal will keep watch. He stands there, wallowing in his own darkness, teeth bared in a snarl, something in him sated, even though it wasn’t very… intimate, this time. He grins, also knowing without a doubt that there will be a next time. 

He opens his eyes again, following Hannibal, who has started down the corridor, checking the rooms. The first few are empty, the two last ones are… not. Will grinds his teeth, hard, his jaw working, watching the children cower before him. Hannibal turns to him, his tone indicating he knows Wills answer already but wants to try anyway.

„It would not be wise, beloved.“

Will literally hisses at him, the fury desperate for an outlet. He shakes his head mutely, closes his eyes for a moment, reigning his emotions in. Hannibal sighs, continuing.

„Very well. I will have them picked up and brought to a fugitives camp. It is the best we can do. But we cannot wait here, Will.“

The use of his name instead of an endearment calls Will to the strict necessity of this move, and he shakes his head, once, before he breathes out slowly, his voice dark.

„Too bad they’re dead already…“

Hannibal smiles softly, his hand caressing Wills jaw.

„Humanity has a gift to always bring out the best and worst. There will be others.“

Will nods and then draws out his cash, distributing it among the children, fearful eyes watching him, hands trembling when accepting the money.  
He hears Hannibal make a phonecall, apparently in russian, and he waits until he is done to address him again.

„Do you speak arabic as well?“

Hannibal pulls a grimace, shrugging.

„Some.“ 

He turns to them, addressing the children in the guttural language, Will cranking up his empathy to gauge the effect. He sighs, somewhat relieved when he gets the feedback of a certain relaxation, turning on his heels, walking out slowly, wiping at a single tear furiously. 

Hannibal falls into step with him after a few minutes, quietly shadowing him back to the market, the cab ride silent as well. 

Will steps up to their plane quietly, waits until Hannibal closes the door. He screams, releasing his fury, panting in the heavy quiet after, all muscles locked. 

Hannibal steps up to him, embracing him from behind. His voice is seductive and wild and dark, breath stirring the hair at his neck. 

„You truly are a vigilante, the lamb of god. I am blessed to be allowed in your presence. However…“

He steps back and turns Will bodily, leaving his hands on Wills shoulders, continuing, tone vicious. 

„… your darkness is not only magnificent, it is set so beautifully apart by your light, remarkable in contrast. I am blessed in your presence, molding your aura to mine.“ 

Hannibal grins softly, awe and dark anticipation showing.

„We will reign this world.“

Will snarls, still furious at all and everything. His hand shoots up, gripping Hannibals throat. 

„Yes. We will.“

Will swallows, eyes wild, breath heavy. Hannibal gasps, nodding once, embracing Wills darkness fully, eyes dark. 

Hannibal pushes into Wills hands and then smiles at him, a true smile once more, everything in him showing, brilliant darkness glowing around them.


	8. Chapter 8

They stay home after that… for a while. 

Will starts riding properly, taking lessons, the horses happy to be worked, taking them out for long excursions out along their property when he feels secure enough, Emily running beside him, coming back to Hannibal providing a more than necessary massage, his skilled hands taking their time worshipping Wills body. And seemingly never tired of it. Which is something Will can relate to, almost ambushing Hannibal more often than not when he returns from swimming, the contrast of warm skin and cold water intoxicating to Will, undulating against him, getting his own clothes wet, grinning, happy beyond measure that he -can-. 

Hannibal starts building up a… small social circle. If it can be called such, with Will insisting that he refrain from buying truffles every week and prancing around high society, so Hannibal decides to take part in cooking lessons.  
Which has Will laughing so hard his sides hurt when he hears of it the first time. And he really has to work hard that evening to make it up to Hannibal, but then that really could not be called a hardship. At least not after, as Will reflects happily, snickering again, rubbing his face into Hannibals chest hair, shaking with mirth until Hannibal huffs and takes to tickling him in retaliation.

Hannibal starts to invite people from those cooking lessons over after a few months, starting with elderly couples, one of whom congratulate Will and his ‚partner‘ to this beautiful little hide-away, and ‚if they don’t miss having a family‘. Will bites his tongue and refrains from answering, knowing he will have to forcibly remove their address from the virtual rolodex in form of a small encrypted file on their Mac later.  
Hannibal answer is the rather polite question if they ever had oysters, to which Will narrows his eyes and kicks him under the table. There is a lull in the invitations after that evening, Hannibal still visibly pissed every time Will mentions it. It is breathtaking, Will almost inhales every clear emotion that Hannibal lets him see, paying him back by letting his own darkness run freely whenever he wants to, resulting in some broken furniture, Hannibal always catering to his whims, greedily triggering them more often than not. 

They stay off the grid, their funds really helping with the official business, though they agree that they need to fill them up somewhat with time. Deliveries are made by changing companies, online orders delivered to post drop-offs some distance away. 

It’s an easy balance to fall into, again, filled with days of manual labor and their respective hobbies, Will gracefully ignoring that he is sketched by Hannibal every time he takes a horse to the paddock, Hannibal almost wistfully sitting on the veranda, sipping wine, watching him, the sun low behind Will, sending long shadows to where Hannibal is seated. If Will takes to riding in short pants despite the stirrup chafing, that has nothing to do with the effect this has. Absolutely nothing.

He has Hannibal draw a picture to hang above the dining table, groaning when he paints a girl with a swan. Though at least in a different pose. Well, it’s something. 

There’s help for the house, Hannibal allowing it for basic cleaning though he refuses to have them in their bedroom, preferring to clean there himself. And the enclosed little special room they built in it, that houses quite an arrangement of weapons and equipment by now. Which suits Will just fine, taking the task of keeping Emily’s hairs -somewhat- in check upon himself, mischievously ignoring Hannibals shoes from time to time on purpose. 

Will runs in the mornings, oftentimes joined by Hannibal, always joined by Emily, training her to guard their property every day. He picks up some kind of native bread on the way back, the taste more than enough compensation for the flat and bland looks of it. They exercise together, adding some wing tsun to their defensive training. The chilled rose wine they share after pearls prettily on their skin, mixing with the sweat, Will dropping his head back in pure indulgence when Hannibal bends low to lick it from the dip in his throat, making Will sigh deeply.

Hannibal has a stable built for chickens, insisting on some kind of rare breed though Will can stop him on the black boned ones, Hannibal conceding the point as too suspicious after a lengthy discussion. The meat and the eggs are incredibly tasty still, though Will is slightly disconcerted to discover that chickens -really- can run without their head. 

They… make love. Breathless and intense, savoring, creating skin memory with every touch. Oftentimes somewhat adventurous and even kinky, always suffused with obsessive need, but there is a noticeable absence of toys, the necessity of direct contact surpassing every other impulse, nothing between them in their bed. At least for now, Will concedes, smirking happily when he once more wakes up to Hannibal slowly opening him, and he undulates against him, silently asking for more, moaning deeply, sleepily tilting his head back to be kissed deeply. Morning breath be damned. 

Time flies. They hunt some other killers that Freddie relates the info to, the hunt drawn out over several months and challenging even for them, making Will feel transcendent, accomplished and grounded when they finish after a freaking boat chase on the red sea, his hair crusty with salt, face up to the stars, the blood black in their light, Hannibals presence a burning darkness engulfing him. The papers in north africa mention them as ‚avenging angels‘ and Will grins darkly. 

They could not be more off in his mind.  
Hannibal and he are neither avenging nor angels. 

But Will does feel good about it.  
About all of it. 

And it pays really well.


	9. Chapter 9

When their third anniversary approaches, it’s almost a surprise again, Will looking at the phone wistfully, tracing the numbers on the display, standing in the kitchen sweaty, with some self-made lemonade after another ride out along their property. He raises his head when Hannibal steps up to him, encircling him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. Hannibal hums, squeezing softly once. 

„May I invite you on a trip, this year? I… am not sure whether it is wise or clever, but I…“

Hannibal falters, the pure uncharacteristic behavior making Will smile softly. If everything was always this easy as anticipating Hannibals troubles now. He finishes for Hannibal, his voice warm.

„You wish to show me Florence. No hidden knives this time, no origami heart…“

Will swallows and turns, putting his hands softly on Hannibals jaw, his lips very close to Hannibals, skin almost touching, the heat starting a different fire.

„I would like that.“

Hannibal tilts his head a bit sideways, searching his eyes. His voice is grave.

„They will probably never stop looking for us there. It will be dangerous, mylimasis. I… do not wish to risk this if it is not something you wish to do as well.“

Will hums, his fingers softly gliding over Hannibals stubble. 

„So, maybe, we would need some hidden knives after all…“

The right hand little finger of Wills hand picks up the minute skip in Hannibals heart beat. He grins, leaning closer, whispering.

„I take that as a yes. Wanna take the jet?“

Hannibal nods, closing the distance between them, his lips softly pulling at Wills. It’s something that never fails to ignite the fire in Will, the vulnerability conveyed, oftentimes followed by a sharp nip of teeth that has Will erupting in goosebumps all over. He moans softly, retaliating with a forceful push of his tongue into Hannibals mouth, the wet glide always paying off immediately, Will grinning sharply when he feels Hannibal grow rock hard against him, sighing softly into his mouth. He draws back, the wet sound resounding in the quiet, licking his lips. 

„I need to shower.“

He waits a beat, lowering his eyelids, his gaze growing mischievous, sparkling through his lashes.

„Wanna join me?“

Hannibal groans almost inaudibly, before he lowers his head a fraction, his tone appreciatively mean and yet tinged in kindness. He grips Wills chin lightly to raise his eyes to his own once more, his tone deep and utterly serious, breathless with lust.

„Do you know, beloved, that this is the exact same look you wore when we were discussing Mason Vergers fate in your house in Wolftrap? I believe the correct term that is appropriate for this kind of behavior by you is ‚eye fucking‘.“

Will grins widely but lowers his head, the tip of his tongue touching his left canine in an echo of embarrassment. He smirks, eyebrows raising in an expressive show of playfulness.

„Ah, that. I… kinda remember the situation, but not that I did that on purpose, sorry. I… was trying to make you kill him, as you very well know and I… was rather…“

He swallows, the jumbled thoughts and feelings of so long ago coming back in an instant. He shakes his head to clear it and smirks again wryly, shrugging.

„Disgusted. Aroused. Pissed. Stumped. Excited. Horrified.“

Will licks his lips, eyes clear on Hannibals.

„Did I mention aroused?“

He huffs a laugh, the memory almost funny now.

„And I really did -not- want to be, you know.“

Hannibal hums, his gaze calculating. Will reaches up to push his fingers through his silvery hair, waiting patiently. Hannibal bends down, his lips pushing forward until he can speak directly into Wills ear. Will erupts in goosebumps again, shivering with anticipation. Hannibal keeps his voice low when he continues.

„I can emphasize. In fact, I believe that moment was the very first situation that I indulged myself to think about a… different outcome later on. As you know I took Mason to his home afterwards, not lingering in your home.“

Hannibal licks at Wills ear lobe, continuing. Will closes his eyes.

„I envisioned leaving Mason there for a while, wanting and forcing the resolution with you. I fantasized I followed you to the kitchen and that I grabbed your coat and pushed you up against the wall. I used all my weight to close in onto you, pushing you up, your legs coming up instinctually around my hips. In the chambers of my mind you were wide eyed but spitefully welcoming despite everything and all that had transpired and allowed me to eat your mouth. I confess… I let my imagination roam quite freely. I could almost feel the shape of your cupids bow below the tip of my tongue the next time you sat in your chair for our… conversations.“

Will opens his eyes again, swallowing.

„My chair?“

Hannibal smirks.

„It will always be your chair now, in my mind.“

Will grins, then sobers again, tilting his chin up a fraction.

„Is that all you envisioned?“

Hannibal hands on him tighten for a second, squeezing softly, the almost inaudible sigh making Will grin again.

„I must admit, there were… flashes of me, taking you up against the bathroom wall in your shower.“

Will raises his eyebrows, stumped.

„And all that even before…“

He swallows and shakes his head, clearing the impressions of deep red pain, returning to the now with a small effort, pushing his own groin forward to make his point, his arms coming around Hannibals neck.

„How about you do that now?“

At least -this time- it is not a surprise when he is bodily picked up and carried off. 

 

_________________________

 

They land on a small private airport near Bologna, visas already prepared, Hannibal insisting on them eating the pasta there in a small back alley taverna. They take the train down to Florence afterwards, the short trip a dreamlike quality. Hannibals voice is very quiet, watching the scenery pass by, Will quietly watching him. It seems one of them is always watching the other, he muses quietly. Probably always has.

„The last time I took this train, I had a rather enormous chest with me, sealed for transport, containing a skinned and broken corpse. Some officer at the station insisted to help me get it on board, some friendly police officer stepping up to help as well. I… did not care, was not even amused by the irony.“

Hannibal pauses, eyes flickering in thought.

„Of course, Bedelia could see through me very well. Another irony.“

Hannibal swallows and then turns to Will, smiling softly.

„I decided to fold him into the inverted heart of swords and then leave him for you in the chapel, in a seat quite similar to these. The origami heart I folded from Da Vincis vitruvian man print I did not even think about much and it lay there in my palm and it seemed… obvious.“

Will echoes his smile, waiting. Hannibal tilts his head, regarding him for a moment before continuing.

„You mentioned once that the bloody origami heart was what forced our relationship again for you. The nightmarish version of our beast unfolding before the eyes of your mind.“

Hannibals gaze flickers to Wills left wrist, and back up.

„Though yours has been redrawn.“

Will smirks, lowering his own gaze, tracing the scarred branding with his right hand fingers.

„And it would fit much better now to that nightmarish version…“ 

Will sighs, dropping his head back against the rest, minutely shaking his head.

„It took you some time to mention it… to be honest, I’d expected you to ask as soon as you noticed it. And you didn’t redo it either at our last anniversary. “

Hannibal purses his lips, gaze lowered. It’s a look of intense concentration that flickers over his face, its existence craved by Will but also a hint that Hannibal is weighing his words. Carefully. 

„To mention it would have been inappropriate, since the first time I saw it was on a screen, the camera trained on you and… her, when you gave her the envelope.“

Hannibal stoically continues on, the temperature in the room apparently dropping. Clarice isn’t exactly a subject between them. Not since then.

„I… wanted to. In a way, the scarred branding shook me more than the photo did a few minutes later. And then, my beautiful boy, that window passed when you stepped down. I stood there, watching you go and only when I could not see you anymore it occurred to me that I needed to follow you. It took me a while to find you and find someone to mirror for us.“

Will swallows, his tone soft and warm, truly meaning it, the image clear in his mind.

„And it was beautiful.“

Hannibal nods, raising his eyes to Will, indicating the branding with a small nod.

„Why did you do it?“

Will sighs, relaxing back into his seat, eyes tracing Hannibals features. 

„At the time, I… I had set the board and the pieces were moving, and it was my… time to join in. I guess I could have called or aimed water out at the guards or something, but I wanted, no -needed- our restart to be in blood. It seemed fitting that I would breach my body there.“

They are both quiet after that for a while. Hannibal is deeply regretful when he speaks again.

„I was not there for you. Then. I was livid even though my heart kept telling me that it was wrong. That is why I may never redo it.“

Wills voice is a quiet whisper.

„You’re here now. We’re both here.“

Hannibal bends down and presses a kiss to Wills branding, the touch of his tongue expected and yet sending shivers through Will. Hannibal traces the lines with the tip, feather light burning wetness instantly cool on Wills skin. Will puts his other hand on Hannibals head, softly grips his hair, feeling the shifts with movement. Hannibal presses a kiss to his pulse point when the lines are complete and Will tightens his fingers slowly, giving him time to get away if Hannibal would wish, and when he doesn’t pulls him over and pushes him down, uncaring that their door is not closed completely.


	10. Chapter 10

Will sleeps like the dead in the soft king size bed in the apartment they rent. Not quite as … pompous as the one Hannibal shared with Bedelia back then, but that is probably a good idea. He slowly turns onto his back, groaning at the sun shining on his face when he wakes, hiding his eyes with his arm, Hannibals breathing lulling him back to sleep.

He comes to again two hours later, opening his eyes to see Hannibal stand over him, dressed, smirking, a cup of coffee for him in his hand. Will pushes himself up, yawning, taking the coffee with both hands, and Hannibal chuckles and sits down on the bed next to him, his hand pushing Wills curls from his forehead softly. 

„I was not aware that I exhausted you this much, beloved.“

Will grins, taking a sip. 

„You didn’t. Not more than usual. Must be the bed.“

Hannibals hums and tilts his head. 

„Would you like this bed in our home?“

Will snickers and shakes his head. 

„Oh god no, I would never get out of it again.“

Hannibal chuckles, leans over and presses a kiss to his temple. 

„Pity. Very well. Please get dressed. I wish to show you Florence.“

Will downs the coffee in one long swallow, and then pulls at Hannibal, toppling him over. They don’t do that much sightseeing that day. 

__________________

 

On Hannibals insistence Will finds himself casually dressed and yawning in the kitchen at 8am the next morning, Hannibal bustling around, packing what seems to be a picnic for 20 people. 

To Wills surprise there is a high class car waiting for them in front of the main entrance and Hannibal changes into a dark formal suit, looking aristocratic and grave in the cool morning. Will looks down at himself, the t-shirt and jeans suddenly quite out of place. Hannibal interrupts his thoughts, raising a hand and gesturing towards the car.

„Ah, please, stay as you are, mylimasis. I have… appearances to maintain today but I am well aware that you are more comfortable in these.“

Will raises an eyebrow but refrains from commenting, accepting the offered coffee cup and sitting down in the divers seat with a sigh, smiling contently at Hannibal when he sits down in the passenger seat, smiling slyly.

„I see you wish to drive. Very well, please let me instruct you then.“

Will grins, his tone playful.

„Oh yes, please instruct me.“

Hannibal tilts his head, his expression mildly exasperated and Will laughs out loud, starting the car. 

They take a route out into the countryside, the curved roads going by almost as in a dream, Will feeling utterly grounded and yet out of body, calm and elated. It’s a peculiar feeling to be back, knowing that they are probably looked for, here, right under their noses. A vicious little smile plays around Wills lips, there and gone, chasing the goosebumps in craved anticipation and he sighs softly, feeling more than hearing Hannibals answering hum. 

„Do you think they know we are here?“

Hannibal tilts his head, the movement just visible in Wills outer vision. His tone is relaxed yet steely, mirroring Wills own.

„I would believe so, yes. Though probably not the exact location. Or how we got here. But, as you know, most cities are now flooded with cameras. Some will have picked us up yesterday, facial recognition software will have locked on us tonight.“

He shoots a look at Will, his tone mock resentful.

„Though we were not out that long, I must admit.“

Will grins, unrepentant.

„So, where are we going now?“

Hannibal smirks, eyes leaving Will to watch the countryside pass by.

„I wanted to show you where the ‚Amarone di Valpolicella‘ we love so much with liver comes from. And of course pick some of it up. Which is why I needed the suit, the count rather selective of his customers.“

Will snickers, his ‚of course‘ loftily ignored by Hannibal. Hannibal continues after a moment, his tone softly wistful. 

„It would not surprise me if they would wait for us in our apartment tonight. Therefore and unfortunately, we cannot partake in the wine tasting.“

Will hums, considering. 

„Is it wise to return there then at all?“

Hannibals expression sharpens with the barely contained darkness coiling under the surface, teeth flashing in a wide, dangerous smile.

„I wish to know what they know. Would you not?“

Will grins and licks his lips, taking the exit to the winery, fingers itching.


	11. Chapter 11

They drive back some hours later, both having had a glass there anyway and having enjoyed their picnic out in the sun, the fresh evening wind making Will shiver again. Hannibal is driving this time, and Will floats on peace next to him, drenched with low grade anticipation. Hannibal has insisted on putting the soft armor on he hid in the picnic basket, the folding knives in their pockets ready for use, Hannibal stoic next to Will. Will has to ask.

„Do you ever get nervous?“

Hannibal considers for a moment, pursing his lips.

„I anticipate. I do not fear death though I must admit that, by now, I… fear… separation. However, since we have agreed that it will not happen again, I look forward to replenish our supplies. Food and information wise.“

Will swallows, the echo of pain at Hannibals words zinging through him. He reaches over and squeezes his thigh softly, sighing and dropping his head back on the headrest.

„We’ll have to make a quick exit with whatever information we can gather…“

Hannibal hums in agreement and they are silent again until they reach the apartment in the early evening. Will looks up at the house, dropping his shields, letting everything come together in a blur. He closes his eyes and hears Hannibal take a deep breath, smelling the air. Will opens his eyes again to Hannibals deep red ones and smiles, clicking the knife open in his pocket, speaking low, lips hardly moving.

„They are upstairs. The cat in the apartment next to us is not in its favorite spot on the balcony. And there are no sounds around us from other people. They have evacuated the premises, or at least strongly encouraged people to stay away.“

Hannibals eyes crinkle, and he places his hand on Wills thigh, two of his fingers folded away. 

Will breathes out slowly and gets out, walking to the main entrance slowly. He can feel Hannibals presence behind him like a black fog, menacing and wild and he grins. He keeps his steps light up the stairs, opening the door to their apartment seemingly carefree, the action in slow motion in his mind. He kicks the door the last few inches, hears the crunch and sharp yell of pain and drops to his knees, Hannibal jumping over him and rolling back up, disappearing into the dark back of their apartment.  
Will throws himself sideways and listens closely, hears the cocking of a gun from behind the door. He kicks the door again and then pushes himself up and over to the bedroom, kicking the door closed between them. Will takes the knife out and turns to the balcony, taking quick steps over as quietly as possible, ducking his head. The cat from next door hisses and Will uses this distraction and rushes out onto the balcony, his knife coming up and over, targeted at the man he knows must be on the other side of the wall, between the balcony glass doors. The knife finds its mark unerringly, the situation brilliant clear, shock and pain permeating the air. Will takes the gun from the mans suddenly weak grip, his eyes staying on his victims, greedy for the rush. He gasps when the gaze breaks, snarling in the cold air for a moment, his antlers bathed in blood in the emerging stars light. 

Will cocks the gun and turns back, opening the door to the hallway without much care, training the gun at the man hiding behind the front door, still holding his bleeding nose with one hand, his gun with the other.  
The man swallows and then his eyes flick to Wills right and Will grins, knowing Hannibal has returned from the kitchen. Hannibal comes to stand next to him, calmly wiping his bloody hands on a dish towel, dapping at his suit with a clean corner. Hannibals voice is melodic and kind, belying the situation.

„Welcome in our home. I am afraid I have to inquire for any information you may have, Mr…..?“

There is a small pause where the man obviously tries to think himself out of this situation. Good luck there. Will smirks, waiting patiently. The mans voice is muffled behind his hand when he answers.

„Bellanti.“

Hannibal smiles pleasantly, Will quietly wondering how people could ever overlook the predator behind the congenial smile.

„Ah, Mr. Bellanti. How nice of you to join us. I would like to invite you to dinner, alas, I believe we may not have the time right now.“

Hannibal steps closer to the man, staying carefully out of Wills way.

„From your stance I would guess that you and your colleagues are what would be called detectives in the US, is this correct?“

The man hesitates and then nods jerkily, obviously aware of who and what they are, opting for honesty and politeness. Not so dumb then. Hannibal hums, tilting his head back to Will slightly, his tone teasing.

„Ah, beloved, not even special forces… almost disappointing.“

Will grins for a moment, but doesn’t take his eyes off the man. Hannibal turns back, holding out his hand.

„Your unlocked phone, please, Mr. Bellanti.“

The man hesitates again and then takes the hand from his nose, fumbling for his phone, and enters the code shakingly, offering it slowly. Hannibal takes the phone and starts perusing it, scrolling through the mail and contact info. Will waits patiently, dark and intent. Hannibal looks up, his eyes twinkling.

„As I thought. Very well, then. What should we do with you?“

The mans breath hitches in terror and Will gets the impression of an overly panicked flash of fear before the bullet roars through the air, hitting Hannibal in the chest and Will doesn’t even think, the mans head exploding at the back from Wills bullet, the body dropping to its knees and then over onto the floor. Next to him Hannibal bends over and then collapses to his knees, panting and Will follows suit, gasping in terror, his hands trying to hold onto Hannibal everywhere at once.  
Hannibal turns to him and shakes his head, his breath coming in wheezing pulls. 

„The vest…. Don’t worry…. We… need to leave. They… will… have heard…. the noise.“

Will snarls and pulls Hannibal up, taking his weight and the gun with them, the stairs seeming endlessly long, the car waiting for them undisturbed and Will drops Hannibal in the passenger seat, running around, almost gliding into the drivers seat, already starting the car when he can reach the keys. Hannibal is still wheezing beside him when he pulls out onto the motorway, forcing himself to stay close to the speed limit. His pulse syncs with Hannibals breaths until he can feel them both calm down, already halfway back to Bologna. Hannibal pushes a hand up to his neck, softly squeezing and Will sighs, closing his eyes for an instant, before pulling over onto a small parking lot, empty at this hour.

He turns to Hannibal, needing, desperate and then breathes once, deeply before he closes his eyes and bends over, his mouth hot on Hannibals cock in his pants, his hands working to free him, Hannibal filling out beneath his touch. The hand on his neck wanders to his shoulder, not directing, just feeling and Will can feel Hannibal relax backward, giving himself over to Will. He softly licks around the head, enjoying the feel of it on his lips, the soft skin always such a beautiful contrast to the hardness within. He sighs against it, feeling an answering pang of lust in his own abdomen and knows how this will end and he grins, dragging his lips down the shaft to lick at Hannibal’s balls with the tip of his tongue, all he can reach in this position. He continues teasing for a bit, before he goes down completely, well adjusted to length and girth, the welcome weight on his tongue making him shift in his seat, the steering wheel digging into his side. The soft chafing of the suits fabric on the side of his face is a welcome counterpoint of sensation to the velvety hardness in his mouth, robbing him of breath, making him tear up, needed and craved, the slight saltiness on his tongue making him groan. Will shifts again, his pants beyond tight and angles his head, deep throating Hannibal, the deep groan following the action more than enough reward. He does it again and feels that hand finally leave his shoulder to come and rest in his hair, lightly, and he raises his own hand up, pushing Hannibals hand in his curls more deeply. Hannibal moans brokenly and then snarls quietly, accepting the gift, pushing Will down as he wishes, deeper and faster now, using him, Will spiraling faster and faster with him, closer now, closer, and Will cannot scream, cannot breathe, the saltiness marking him, pushing him over, the pleasure shattering them both. 

He draws back slowly, panting, eyes closed and puffy and licks his lips, Hannibals hands in his curls stroking softly now. He slowly pushes himself up and Hannibal draws him into an embrace, silent, just holding and Will releases a shaking breath, tracing the bullet hole in the shirt, the bud of it where it is stuck in the vest over Hannibals heart. His voice very quiet.

„Strange, isn’t it. I mean, I -have- seen you shot before.“

Hannibal hums and tilts Wills face up with his fingers, stroking along his jaw softly.

„I believe I thought the exact same thing back then when I took care of your wound at the vet where we found Emily.“

Will manages a shaky smile and drops his head to Hannibals shoulder.

„Why is it that we only ever get shot by police, not by the perps we hunt?“

Hannibal laughs softly, his hands falling down to Wills back, stroking softly up and down.

„Maybe it is because of the famous ‚shoot first, ask questions later‘ mentality. Also our ‚perps‘ as you call them do not know who we are.“

Will sighs and then pulls himself up again, trying to adjust his sticky pants and failing. He laughs at himself and shakes his head, starting the car again.

„Let’s go home.“

 

_________________________

 

It’s late in the evening when they land on their air strip, and Will steps down the little ladder exhausted, waiting for Emily to run up to them, freezing on the spot when she doesn’t. Hannibal comes down after him, already changing gait into a more predatory mode, taking his cues from Will but raising an eyebrow at him. Will shrugs and shakes his head, taking his suitcase, slowly walking back to their little ranch, the sun low behind the mountains. 

Hannibal tries to sniff the air but the wind is coming from the wrong direction. Will grinds his teeth and then stomps on, daring heaven and hell to ruin this home for them as well. He turns the corner, and his eyes fall onto the veranda. He freezes and feels Hannibal do the same next to him, probably the first time that he has ever done so. 

The man on the back chair rises slowly, signaling the woman to stay in her seat.  
Wills mouth is dry but he forces the words out.

„Hey Jack.“

Hannibal draws a deep breath and then Will can literally feel how the dark molten fury replaces his emotions, the beast coming to the fore. Hannibal turns towards the woman and bows slightly, his tone amicably.

„Hello Clarice.“

 

Wills blood runs cold. He turns and walks to the lake, putrid hatred breaking free, the wound never properly healed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was no car sex here... but then this came along: http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/post/145329025000/ter0rr-all-the-dogs-are-in-the-back-ter0rr
> 
> And that was that :)
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger, the conversation to come would have given too much away.^^
> 
> The next one is called "Desperation".
> 
> \---ALSO---
> 
> as mentioned by huntress1013 on Salvation comments: >> Jack Crawford dies in 'Hannibal' (book) canon.  
> I -broke- with Jack being dead here, because I felt that in this universe, this incarnation, a resolution has to be forced one way or the other. Still, I have added the hooks here for his (more or less canonical) death.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome!  
> *hugs* @ all!!


End file.
